


Red Snow

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blood, Human, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Past Violence, Slash, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave recounts the first time he met Bombrush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Snow

Another meeting had ended for the evening, allowing Soundwave to quietly retreat back to his quarters. On snowy days, he didn't like to be around company for very long, as if he ever enjoyed being in loud company. Still, the snow brought back dark memories, memories he wished he could forget.  
  
In his room, he leaned up beside his window, watching as the snowflakes gently drifted down onto the floor, making the scenery outside the glass even whiter than before. Soundwave had grown to both hate and admire the snow. Hate because of the memories it brought and admire because of who it brought him too.   
  
He closed his eyes, remembering the day he was changed, no longer alive, but not really dead.   
  
He had been a soldier for the human military. He was an exceptional soldier, or at least that was what his commanding officers told him. He had only been thirty-five and already the higher-ups were talking as to how great a general he would become. He had been a Captain and it didn't seem like it would be long before he would rank up to Major.   
  
But fate had different plans.   
  
He couldn't recall exactly why he ran. Maybe it was to herd away the enemy soldiers from killing his troops. His team had been ambushed on their way back to base. He had to get his men back to safety. He had been able to lure the enemy soldiers away, which were only about a group of eight, while the fifteen others in his unit retreated.  
  
It had been a mistake, running into the open snow field like that. The enemy shot him in the shoulder and he felt to the ground with a groan. He was jumped and, instead of receiving mercy with a single shot, was beaten and mauled by these animal-like rebel soldiers. They ripped him of his military uniform, so that way their hits would have a great impact on his body. They beat him, taunted him… He couldn't recall if there had been anything else. He just remembered pain.  
  
He didn't remember much but pain, blood, and snow. The ground that he laid upon was now an uneven blanket of pink, the snow beneath him dyed from his wounds. Soundwave couldn't feel anything. He wasn't sure if it was the pain or the cold that was making him numb. All he understood was that he was dying, that the enemy who had wanted to kill him would succeed.  
  
There had been a crunch in the snow. He looked over, but could only see two black-hooded figures approach where he lied. Soundwave couldn't move nor could he speak. He just lied there, dying, watching.   
  
"I wondered where the scent was coming from," one of them said, crouching down beside the man.   
  
The other figure remained standing, looking over him. "Is he still alive?"  
  
The man beside him gently placed a thumb over his wrist. He nodded once. "Barely, but yes… The poor man. Must have been ambushed."   
  
Both figures seemed to study over him. Soundwave didn't necessary like it, especially since the one kneeling beside him wouldn't stop looking at his face. The red visor he normally wore had been cracked and knocked off his face. The dark skinned man beside him gently stroked his bloody cheek and, despite the soldier wanting to flinch away from the touch, Soundwave did nothing as he could do nothing.  
  
"My Lord," the other said, his voice carrying a serious tone that it didn't carry earlier. "Allow me to request changing him… It is the only way to save him."  
  
The figure, who was obviously his superior, looked at the other, a bit surprised by the request. "If you want to save him, let him drink your blood."  
  
The other man gently lifted Soundwave up, titling him so that he wasn't lying on the ground, pressing him against his surprisingly warm chest. Or maybe Soundwave was just too cold. "You know as well I as do, if not better, that there isn't any chance for this man, with or without our blood."  
  
Soundwave's eyes widened slightly at their conversation. Oh God… Vampires. These were vampires. And if the one beside him called the other "My Lord," then that could only mean that the standing figure was Lord Megatron, the vampire king. If he had any energy, he would push away from them and run. But there was too much blood, too much pain. He was surprised they hadn't devoured on him now. He supposed that the older a vampire was, the more control they had.  
  
Weakly, he stretched up a hand to the other's chest and tried to push. But the other caught it, giving it a gentle squeeze and shaking his head. "It's all right, young one," he whispered softly. "I won't hurt you." Then he looked up at his Lord. "Megatron… Think of it this way. He could prove to be useful."  
  
Megatron looked down at the two of them. He seemed to be thinking it over and with a huff, turned away. "Do as you wish, Bombrush. But mind you that being a maker is no easy task."  
  
Bombrush, apparently the name of the vampire who was holding him, laughed once. "I know. I was already a father once." Then he looked down at the dying human, stroking over his face. "I'll give you a choice, young one… Do you want to die or become a vampire? Blink once for the former and twice for the latter."  
  
Soundwave just stared up at him weakly. He certainly didn't want to die, but weren't vampire basically dead creatures anyway? Just dead creatures that walked the world? Still, he would be, so to speak, alive and walking. He didn't want his life to just end completely this way. He would not be defeated by the enemy like this.   
  
Feeling himself grow weaker, he blinked twice. The only thing Soundwave remembered after that was awakening as a vampire.   
  
It had been a hundred fifty years since that fateful day in the snow. Like every vampire before him, Soundwave struggled with the change, but he learned quickly. Bombrush was still alive and still his maker, not that he minded. Despite the rocky and tense road at the beginning, he was content with the darker-skinned vampire as his maker as of now.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, making him open his eyes and look back, said maker standing behind him and looking at him with concern. "Is something wrong?" he asked. He understood how his progeny felt about the snow.  
  
Soundwave shook his head. "Just thinking about that night," he answered.  
'  
Bombrush let out a huff. It was an unforgettable night for both of them, but for different reasons. Gently, he wrapped his arms around the younger vampire's waist, pulling him against his chest and kissing his neck. It was an advance that he did not reject, but accepted and even returned, holding the man's hands against his body.   
  
"I know for you it may have not been the greatest night considering what you told had happened," the older vampire whispered. "But… It was the night I met you. Love at first sight, really."  
  
Soundwave looked at him, giving him a stern look when he saw the other smiling. "You know I don't believe that."  
  
"You should." Then Bombrush leaned forward, stealing a kiss from his much younger lover. "I've never lied to you before, have I?"  
  
The raven-haired beauty did not answer because he knew it was true, thus destroying his argument. Bombrush chuckled, turning the man around and pressing him up against the wall behind him. "I'll take your silence as your surrender." When he saw the scowl on the other's face, his smile grew, reaching up and removing the red visor from his face.  
  
Soundwave's eyes widened and he reached for it, but Bombrush pushed him back, shaking his head. "I want to see those pretty eyes of yours, my dear Soundwave," he whispered softly, leaning forward and nipping his ear, making the other shiver a bit. "You're certainly the most beautiful creature to ever walk the world… And you're  _mine_."  
  
He had figured this out a long time ago, but Bombrush was a possessive man. Normally, he would have been irritated by such a characteristic, but with Bombrush, he wasn't. It made him feel surprisingly so loved and safe. Not that he never felt safe without him. Still, to say it didn't feel nice would have been a lie.  
  
"May I have my visor back now?" he asked as Bombrush trailed kisses down his jaw line to his lips.  
  
The older man chuckled. "Wait a bit." Then he pressed closer to his progeny and captured his lips into a passionate kiss, one that Soundwave would have fought in the past, but now accepted in the present.   
  
That day in the forest during that winter night had changed Soundwave's life forever. He had become a vampire, had gained a Lord he was ever loyal to, and had gained a maker who didn't treat him like a slave, but as an equal. Eventually, he had gained a lover as well, something Soundwave never thought he would find in Bombrush.  
  
But that fateful day in the snow had changed everything. For Soundwave, he could only think that the change was for the better.


End file.
